


Going Home

by chillafterdark



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillafterdark/pseuds/chillafterdark





	Going Home

It’s probably because their life has been such a state of constant forward motion for the past few weeks that it didn’t really hit Will until they stepped off the plane. Or maybe it’s just the thick, cloying humidity that blasts them as soon as they exit the cool solitude of the air conditioning combined with the soft smile Chris gives him as they walk with their luggage to their rental car facility.

The drive is quiet as they make their way to their destination. There will be plenty of time to point out places of interest - it’s been a long day of travel and as Will looks over at Chris staring out the window, he’s not the only one lost in his head. Each trip back, Will gets nostalgic the first time he makes this drive, thinking of how far he’s come from the small boy from the middle of nowhere, and this time - this time, he’s come the furthest. He has someone to share it with. Someone for his family to hopefully love just as much as he does.

A grin works on his face as they turn out of the city and Chris catches him. “Number one thing to do in Florida?” Will asks before he can call him on it.

Chris opens and shuts his mouth, apparently trying to figure out if he should give a real answer or be a smartass. “See a gator. I mean, there have been so many tales, it would be a shame not to.”

Will grins even bigger as he stops at a red light. “A friend of mine just moved down here from Georgia and lives right next to a nature preserve and hasn’t seen one in almost six months. You might not get that lucky.”

Chris just blinks and smiles back at him across the console, faux sweetness and light. “Oh, William, haven’t you learned by now we’re much better when we make our own luck?”

And something catches and twists within him, because they always have.

Will simply hums and drums his fingers on the steering wheel before flashing a smile back and saying, “I’ll see what I can do.”


End file.
